


秘密森林

by hannah1217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah1217/pseuds/hannah1217
Summary: 婚后背景，一篇短短的ooc肉





	秘密森林

哈利和汤姆的家后面，有一片秘密森林，被施了重重咒语，防止外人进入。这片森林不算广袤，四季也与外界无异，但里面奇珍异草遍布，为数不多的到里面探访过的人都啧啧惊叹，羡慕不已。

它存在的原因主要是伏地魔的实验需求，而非一般家庭对于花花草草的观赏需求。为了给那些珍惜的神奇植物创造接近真实的野外环境，伏地魔真是煞费苦心。而哈利呢，跟着汤姆三天两头地去看他的“小宝贝们”（哈利语），耳濡目染也基本了解了个大概。

虽然嘛……哈利承认，去小森林里帮汤姆的忙，对他自己而言更多地像是郊游而非学术研究。每次他都会搞得很有仪式感，煞有介事地做出一大堆好吃的水果馅饼和三明治，泡上一壶好茶，用篮子提着带去；至于魔药器材，肯定是汤姆自己拎啦。

“我这是为了不让你饿着！”哈利声明，“你动不动就在那里呆一天，饿晕过去都没人回来管你。”

汤姆对此只是嗤笑，好像堂堂黑魔王真的会让自己在家饿死似的。但他没有戳破哈利，毕竟他自己也很喜欢野餐时光。

某个夏天的午后，两个人去森林里采摘成熟了的龙鳞果。今天空气非常好，树木的清香环抱着他们，头顶时不时地传来鸟鸣。汤姆教给了哈利逮住龙鳞果的方法，但是哈利学得不是非常顺溜，因为它们总是会迅速地缩进壳里，如果收手不及时，就会被壳咬住指头。虽然最后任务完成了，但哈利的指头上落满了小口子。

“这是怎么搞的？”

汤姆走进了才看清，把装果果的篮子放了下来，拉着哈利坐到了野餐布上。

“不是给你说过，搞不定的就留给我么？”

“不疼啦，只是破了皮而已。”

“龙鳞果壳是有毒的。”

“我知道，会导致轻微的麻痹而已，只是为了杀死小昆虫，对人类有没有威胁。”

“背得倒挺熟——白鲜呢？”

“这儿。”

哈利把药水递给汤姆，看着他用棉签沾着白鲜仔细地涂在自己手上。旁边篮子里还有不老实的龙鳞果蹦来蹦去，哈利百无聊赖地望着它们，挪了挪身子直接瘫到了汤姆身上。而汤姆专注于处理哈利的伤口，是哈利最喜欢的那副认真表情——他告诉过汤姆，这显得他很性感。

“另一只。”

哈利眯着眼，听话地换了手，他用乱糟糟的短发蹭着汤姆的脖子，看上去意有所指。而汤姆只是轻声笑了下，不理会他。

“我们好久没做了。”

“难道不是因为某位救世主连着三个星期要出门拯救世界？”汤姆漫不经心地回答，前倾沾了沾白鲜。哈利就像附着物一样被他带着晃了晃，他有些不满地发出了一串意义不明的咕噜声，更加使劲地拱着汤姆。

“等一下等一下。”汤姆手里正忙，只能笑着用面颊顶回哈利作乱的脑袋，“弄完这点儿。”

哈利手上的最后一道伤口刚消失，汤姆的“好了”还没说完，就被旁边人的唇堵住了嘴。哈利开心地吻着汤姆，把他直接压到了地上。汤姆顺势搂住了哈利的腰，舌尖探入了他口中，尝到了残留的柠檬红茶香气。风吹过森林，树叶在他们头顶飒飒作响，婉转的鸟鸣也没有停歇，但哈利觉得他们相濡的声音一点也没有被盖过，显得情色的水声让他迅速地红了脸，下体诚实地立了起来，顶着身下人的小腹。

汤姆腾出一只手滑进了哈利的裤子，被捉住要害的哈利身体很快软了下去，汤姆翻了个身，转而把他罩在了自己身体下方，开始啄吻起哈利的脖子。哈利像只猫一样，喘息着向汤姆露出更多脖颈，希冀着爱抚。衣服被温柔地剥落，直到他们完全地肌肤连着肌肤，坦诚地交缠在一起。

吻真是一件奇妙的事情。他们花了很长很长的时间吻着彼此，像植物渴求雨露一样渴求着对方的唾液和骨肉。身下的硬物相互摩擦着，透明的前液滴落在他们的身体上，即使什么都还没开始，哈利却觉得自己已经快到达顶点了。

在这里做的感觉很特别，总是有微风拂过他们的身体，不像卧室里的空气是凝固不动的。哈利仰躺着，能够看到广阔的天空和高耸的树冠，他抚摸着汤姆的卷发，用唇和指尖摩挲着他的身体，勾勒出汤姆的肌肉，汤姆的血管，汤姆的骨节。而身上的魔王则轻轻地舔着自己的锁骨，如同在品尝美味的前菜。

哈利伸开腿，差点把好不容易采来的龙鳞果踢翻。私处毫无保留地展示给了面前的爱人。汤姆用飞来咒召来了润滑油，熟练地扩张着哈利的后穴，面对着哈利不加掩饰的呻吟，他能感觉到自己的下身愈加硬到发痛。

汤姆进去的时候，哈利抓皱了头下的野餐布。身体内属于汤姆的部分开疆扩土，他几乎能感觉到对方血管的跳动。距离上次时间过得有些久了，哈利略微有一点痛，但是这种疼痛却让快感更加猛烈了。他望着粗喘着的汤姆，望着他背后太阳开始西斜的天，紧紧地勾住了汤姆的腰。

由慢到快的律动让纯粹的快乐涌入哈利的四肢百骸，他情不自禁地伸出手臂，汤姆贴心地弯下身子，调整了他们的姿势，让哈利能够拥抱着自己。哈利惹人心颤的叫声越来越响亮，几缕汗湿的头发贴在他的额头，他迷离地看着汤姆，后穴的绵肉夹得更紧了。汤姆倒吸了一口气，抽插的速度更加快了。

哈利此时已经无法感觉到自己，他觉得自己的身体化作了一条和这片自然融为一体的溪流，汩汩流动着渗透进了森林的缝隙，他的脉动便是溪水的脉动，他的神经便是穿行的树根。汤姆像一团捉摸不定的雾气，会在清晨笼罩在他的上方；又像一团不可扑灭的火焰，烫得要把他烤干成空空的河床。然而都不是，当溪水倒流，卷曲的根叶收回他们的触手，他和汤姆无非是在天地之间寻找最原始的快乐的两只灵魂。

最后的高潮到来时，哈利发出了几乎是赞美的叹息，汤姆的精液打在他的身体里面，而他自己的射在了握着他的汤姆手里。他们望入彼此的眼，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，额头贴着额头，时间如同停止了行进。汤姆抽出自己，将哈利抱在怀里，微风吹拂着他们汗涔涔的赤裸身体，有些微微的凉意。

他们就这样一直躺到了夜幕开始降临，远处响起蝉鸣。森林里立的魔法烛灯自动亮了起来，这简直可以说是一个约会了。

“该回去了。”汤姆说，“你要是还没够，睡觉前再说吧。”

“嗯……”哈利含糊地应着，“我也有点饿了。”

“锅里还有奶油汤，我觉得炖炖就挺好。”

 

——————————————————————

Fin.


End file.
